


Blondie

by Authormitchel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blondie - Freeform, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authormitchel/pseuds/Authormitchel
Summary: Draco is sure he's lost his mind. There is no way Potter just called him....Blondie????





	Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading and always commenting and leaving kudos I really appreciate it and am thrilled to be a part of this world with you. You can follow me on Tumblr at: Thinkmyhappythoughts or on Twitter at Mitchel_chelsea. You can also read some articles of mine at Thought Catalog under Chelsea Temple. And Jo, if you're reading this, I have an idea.

At first Draco assumed it was a trick of the wind, there was no way Potter had walked by him and said what he thought he had said. So as uncharacteristic as it might have been, Draco had let it go. It wasn’t until he was walking to class in the charm’s corridor past Potter and his minions, and he heard it again, unmistakably this time, “Hey, blondie,” did he nearly wrench his neck out of place. 

Had Potter just? Called him? Blondie?

Now, Draco had been offended to the point of outrage. Draco waited until the Weasel and his soon to be bride had walked off before he grabbed Potter round the collar. 

“What’s your problem, Blondie?” asked Potter after Draco had pulled them into a secluded corner. Draco’s fish mouth was apparently very funny because Potter smirked. 

“Gosh, you’re cute when you look like a goldfish out of water.”

“I’m what?” 

“You heard me Goldilocks.”

Great, Draco thought, we’ve escalated from Blondie to Goldilocks. Draco shuddered to think about what was next. 

“What’s your deal, Potter?” asked Draco.

“What?” asked Potter, looking genuinely confused. Draco huffed. 

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“What?” Potter shook his head. “Blondie?”

“Yes,” said Draco, shaking his head emphatically. 

“I thought that was obvious.” Potter motioned to his own mop of messy black hair then to Draco’s but to Potter’s benefit, he didn’t try to touch him. “Blonde, you know,” Potter said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I got that much, Potter, but since when did we become friends?”

“Why not?”

“Why not, what, Potter?” Draco was frustrated and Potter seemed bent on talking in circles. “Never mind. You’re just wasting my time, having a laugh, whatever.”

“I’m not laughing at you, Draco.”

Potter was serious. He ran a hand through his dark hair. 

“I just don’t see why we can’t be friends.” 

“Oh, really,” Draco said. “Let me list the reasons, firstly, this mark.” Draco rolled up his sleeves, but Potter was unimpressed. 

“I mean it’s a little early for couple’s tattoos, besides I was thinking like a quote or something,” said Harry. 

“A what?” asked Draco. Had he fallen into some sort of alternate universe? Had he been cursed? 

Potter blushed. “I guess, we haven’t gotten that far yet.”

Draco was taken aback. “You want to date me?” 

Harry nodded. 

“Oh Merlin,” said Draco. “You’re serious.” 

“Very,” Harry said, looking at Draco like Draco was a nice hot piece of treacle tart and Potter was very, very hungry. 

“but we can start with friends if you’re more comfortable with that?” offered Potter. 

And the Slytherin in Draco thought, “Fuck that” and kissed the annoying prat right on the lips. When he pulled back, Potter had a dopey look on his face. 

“So, you do want to be friends?” asked Harry, cheeky bastard. 

Draco kissed him again. 

“Okay, then,” Harry said. “Whatever you want, Blondie.”


End file.
